Pixie
A Pixie is a small, bright blue mischief-maker, and loves tricks and practical jokes. It is able to fly, and enjoys lifting people up by their ears and depositing them on the tops of trees and buildings, showing incredible strength for creatures of their size. Pixies can only communicate with other pixies; their voices are described as "so shrill it was like listening to a lot of arguing budgies". They bear live young. History In Cornwall in the 17th century, Dymphna Furmage, a witch on holiday, was abducted by pixies. This led to a lifelong fear of them, which drove her to request that the British Ministry of Magic humanely eradicate the pixie species. Her request was declined, and she died in 1692. ]] In 1992, Gilderoy Lockhart brought a group of recently caught Cornish pixies to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during his tenure as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Claiming that they were devilishly tricky creatures, he thought they would be perfect for a practical lecture on Defence. He lost control of them, and attempted to round them up using the incantation Peskipiksi Pesternomi. This however did not work, as Lockhart most likely made it up on the spot. The Pixies picked up Neville Longbottom by the ears and attacked other classmates who were trying to whack them with their books, hanging Neville on the ceiling. Lockhart hurried out of the room, asking Harry, Ron, and Hermione to "nip the rest of them back into their cage". Hermione Granger ended the riot using a Freezing Charm. Due to this, Ron Weasley proclaimed that the only thing he learned from Lockhart was "not to let pixies loose". Behind the scenes *In Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, the Pixie is said to be able to fly without wings, however in the film adaption of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets they are clearly shown with wings. It's possible that if their wings are cut off they will be able to fly without them, as a backup flight manouvre. *In Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, sundry pixies are mentioned flying around the summit meeting. Whether they are the same creature or a variation is unknown. *In Harry Potter's copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them he wrote that the classification was XXXXXXX if you were Lockhart. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 there is a nest of Pixies in the Room of Hidden Things. They are presumably killed by Goyle's Fiendfyre. *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, you have to hit them twice with the freezing charm, the first time freezes them in a bubble, the second hit destroys them. Appearances Pixies in a cage.]] *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 (DS version)'' de:Wichtel fr:Lutin de Cornouailles ru:Пикси fi:Ilkiö it:Pixie Category:Beasts Category:XXX Creatures